Grandmaster
by Jinn Sage
Summary: The Jedi Order has stood as the pillar of the Republic, the strength of the Light side guiding the galaxy for untold millennia. However the Jedi had gone through changes in its long history, as have its enemy the Dark Lords of the Sith. The first Jedi were not afraid of their connections to others, rather they embraced the humanity gave them purpose... Oc/harem


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Star Wars. All rights belong to Lucasfilm, Lucasarts, and Disney. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **-Grandmaster-**

 **32 BBY…**

Across the far and wide plains of Dantooine, the whispers of the Force called upon the Jedi Knight; with eyes of honey and a will of unrelenting fire, Iros Skye let the guiding flow of the Force through him. Wearing a silver tunic and black sash tied around his waist, the Jedi Knight discarded his black robes folding them in a neat fashion; the silver light of his lightsaber brightened against his fair skin, the slow precise strokes of his ready hand told of the elegance of his chosen form: Makashi.

Let alone the teachings of his master.

Iros was due to return to the Jedi Temple after his mission, fortunately there was no deadlines for any mission given. Allowing for as much time and freedom when he desired, one advantage of being a Jedi Knight. However it was a step away from true freedom: a Jedi Master.

The speed, elegance and ferocity of his well-timed foils were a sight to behold, if one was keen enough to keep pace. Keeping said pace with his invisible foe, rather his own self, Iros' firm gaze told of the many years practicing the rarest used form of the Order; his master was a man of grace and unrelenting refinement, poised with an ideal perfection rarely met by all who met him. Save for a very select few.

The Knight's feet danced lightly on the grass, barely touching the ground itself it seemed. He had adapted his master's grace, or as much as his master would dare to admit. A smirk crossed the man's lips, for twenty-nine years they had been Master and Apprentice, now thirty years on this very day. A lifetime of training and growth garnered a level of trust and respect shared by the mind and soul, let alone in this plane of existence.

His attacks had changed, becoming more wild and fierce as seconds passed. The Knight's stance staggered, trying to keep balance and pace with his more ambitious sequences. In mid-flurry, the Knight halted against the cerulean skin of his young apprentice.

"I'm starting to believe you want to be struck down by me," Iros remarked, opening his honey colored eyes to the bemused smirk of Aayla Secura. "Given how many times you've come close to my blade's edge."

"Master, we both know you wouldn't strike me down. It would hurt your reputation to have the Order hear a Jedi striking down their own apprentice accidentally," the Twi'lek quipped, her lips curled to her usual teasing smile. "Not that you're not full of yourself already."

"Seems it's a tradition for us then," Iros snipped with equal teasing. "Though I'm not full of myself Aayla, I'm confident in my abilities. Rightfully so. You on the other hand…" He offered her a crooked smirk, sheathing the silver blade and placing the hilt back on his belt. "You have a long, long way to go to prove yourself."

"I'm a fast learner," Aayla countered, her wounded pride flushing on her cerulean skin.

"Nor did I disagree, though you've proven my point," Iros observed steadily. "Experience and maturity are important virtues of the Jedi, a path rarely appreciated by most other people in the galaxy. Learning the art of lightsaber combat or the ways of the Force is easy enough. To address your weakness is a gift and perfecting what is weak is enlightenment. The ways of the self is the hardest journey to undergo because it opens the door to the true battle that no one can win."

"... I hate it when you go all zen-like," Aayla huffed, looking away in subtle guilt.

"No you don't," teased Iros. Reaching towards his robes with the Force, dressing himself accordingly, he placed his hand on her head. "The best teacher for anyone in this life is not me. Or the Council. Or even Yoda."

"Myself?" Aayla guessed.

Her master shook his head. "If that was the case, no Jedi would need a master. Or no child would need a parent. The Force is the best teacher, Aayla. It is a reflection of you inner self, your true self; the guidance that will lead you to your mistakes, and the ability you have inherently to overcome those failures."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Again, her master shook his head. "The only thing you can do is take the initiative, create a spark that will ignite an inferno. Beyond that you will learn your limits."

 **-Grandmaster-**

 **Jedi Temple; Coruscant**

Having his apprentice retreat to her dorm and meditate, the Jedi Knight directed his attention to the skylanes outside the hallway, keeping lost in the set pattern. His identity was in these walls. He loved his brothers and sisters in the Order, his only family in the galaxy.

 _There is no emotion, there is only peace._

One statement. Many contradictions. Ideally, Iros knew what the first line of the code was meant to symbolize. In many ways, that's why it didn't work. Peace is an offset of the emotion of contentment; though not as rambunctious as rage and anger, like the ways of the Sith. Rather the Jedi were prone to just bottle their emotions away. However history has proven that to be an ineffective measure of control, the sins of their Order entailed the fall of many great Jedi: Exar Kun and Revan being the pinnacle of these failures.

With failures comes great insight, for those willing to learn from their mistakes.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

The path of the Jedi opens many doors and many paths across the galaxy. The experiences gained from meeting and traveling to different systems is a path of progression, however much like the first line, the Order had become ignorant of their growing arrogance and complacency to the troubles that still affect the galaxy, hiding themselves in the temple and becoming servants to the Republic instead of its noble guardians.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

Passion, defined by the Jedi, is an emotion based on attachment; another line in the Code that was meant to symbolize something profound, but ended in an another hypocrisy. The Jedi were attached to their masters and apprentices, they were aware of this but ignored the potential connection that draws inner strength, they were attached to the loyalty of the Senate and the Republic, willing to risk their own lives to save them if need be. They were dedicated to the balance of the Force, eliminating any sign of the Sith or Dark side or conflict alone in the galaxy.

In many ways, the Jedi were loyal to everything else except the Code.

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

The only true statement in the entire Jedi philosophy. Iros Skye had no further thoughts on this…

"I have seen your heart, my apprentice, what ails you this time?" asked the serene voice of Dooku, his regal posture proud as he stood next to his apprentice.

"The Code," Iros answered simply.

"Ah, so nothing new then," Dooku snorted quietly. The noble Jedi kept a watch on his apprentice from the corner of his eye, he had seen that deep contemplation before. Dooku was patient with his student, knowing that it would be a moment before Iros would open to him.

"You had your failings with the Republic before, during the Battle of Galidraan… it was a disaster," began Iros. The otherwise stoic face of Dooku tensed at the memory, what his apprentice was more than truth: it was testament to the failings of both the Republic and the Jedi, serving as to why the Jedi could not serve as the Republic's army. Both Master and Apprentice were one of the few survivors of that massacre. "And with the Yinchorri Crisis last standard year, it's made me wonder about the nature of the Jedi."

"Welcome to the political idealists, home of the disgruntled broken dreams," chortled Dooku, laying his hand on Iros' shoulder. "The Jedi have undergone many changes, none really for the best in all honesty. I've told you this for many years."

"I know, though we've never had the chance to open up about our disputes," Iros commented. "I have a feeling that change is over the horizon."

"Quite a statement Iros, I would very much like to discuss our ideals together."

Iros laughed. "Just like the old days, Master." Returning the semi-hug around his master, Iros looked towards Dooku. "Do you think that we could bring about change to the Order?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, as do many people," Dooku asserted, tightening his grip on Iros' shoulder. "Soon enough, the Jedi will stop denying the truth of so many things. And they will understand that we are not simply idealists, but visionaries!"

"Changing the Order will be one thing, to change the corruption in the Republic will be other," admitted Iros.

"It won't matter if the Senate gets fixed in one day or a thousand years, as long as we set that path to redemption, the galaxy will be better than it was for the last thousand."

The Jedi Knight smiled tiredly, the dedication in his master's voice was reassuring. "I must retire to my bed, Master. It's been a long day."

Dooku understood, nodding. "Tomorrow we shall be Master and Apprentice once more, reveling in old times and good company."

Bowing towards his Master, Iros departed towards his chambers. Offering small greetings to passing Jedi, Iros continued his small journey to his chambers when he sensed a familiar presence on the side.

 **-Grandmaster-**

Here laid a sight a man would kill for: a duo of alien beauties laid upon his bed, one a Togruta and the other a Mirialan.

Once more, his childhood friends when they were younglings- Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli. Laying upon his bed on their sides, their womanly figures on full seductive display wearing scantily clad lingerie.

"There is no emotion, there is only peace," Iros quoted, smirking as he took off his black robes, discarding it to the floor. The Togruta and Mirialan returned the smirk as they crawled to the edge of the bed, both of their hands reaching for waistline of his pants.

"Peace is most important for a Jedi," Shaak Ti agreed, playfully tugging on the elastic band. "Gives them focus, makes them stronger."

"I agree Shaak Ti," Luminara stated, her fingers rubbing against Iros' skin and abs tenderly. "A Jedi can't risk desire clouding our judgment, it can be a path to the Dark side." As Iros took off his tunic, the brief moment of darkness disappeared into the light of his lovers in a heated makeout session, moaning into the kiss as their hands roamed each other's bodies, taking in the texture of the other with their fingers.

Shaak Ti wrapped a leg around Luminara's waist who responded by placing her hand on the Togruta's large breast and the other on her rear and squeezing it roughly. The Togruta let out a gasp as she felt Luminara's hand gripping her breast, teasing the nipple sensually causing her to giggle into a soft kiss before she began to leave a trail of soft butterfly kisses and licks down the jade skin of the Mirialan. Luminara let out a moan as she began to idly grind her pelvis with Shaak Ti's, causing the orange-skinned beauty to respond in kind, their clits just missing each other.

The Jedi Knight glowered with hunger sparkling in his eyes, his cock straining to free itself from its confined prison. The Mirialan looked over to her poor male lover and grinned hungrily as Shaak Ti trailed her tongue up and down her throat.

The Togruta stopped her assault on Luminara's neck as the Mirialan approached Iros' rigid form and slowly fell to her knees and reached for his pants while Shaak Ti tossed the lingerie aside to far ends of the room and crept behind Luminara and proceeded to rub her shoulders and kiss the sides of her face. The Mirialan let out a sensual gasp as Shaak Ti's hands worked out a few kinks in her shoulders as she removed Iros' pants and was greeted to the sight of his nearly throbbing cock at full attention.

Luminara let out a low throaty moan before she suddenly engulfed the organ in one go, causing Iros to hiss while Shaak Ti continued to kiss the sides of the Mirialan's face while her hands reached around and cupped her tits, causing the jade skinned Jedi to moan with Iros' dick still in her mouth, enhancing the sensations she was giving him with her lips and tongue. She slowly made her way down his member until her nose was at the very base and she held it there for several moments before slowly pulling back up until only his head was in her mouth being ravished by her skilled tongue.

As Luminara was sucking Iros' head, Shaak Ti had rested her chin on her friend's shoulder while she had one hand travel down to her pussy and began to rub the jade colored clit while the other hand continued to grope her tit, pinching the nipple on occasion. Luminara let out a louder moan that was muffled by Iros' organ in her throat and increased in her actions, the vibrations sent waves of bliss tingling down his cock.

Shaak Ti then looked up at the Knight and giggled as she watched him grab either side of the Mirialan's head and forced his entire length down her throat. Deciding to tease him a bit, she stood up and carefully pulled Iros towards her before climbing on the bed next to him and held her breasts over his face and began to slowly shake them in a hypnotizing manner, just outside his mouth and tongue's reach. The unfortunate Mirialan was forced onto her back on the floor and the disappearance of the meaty lightsaber on her tongue left her irate.

His response was a cross between a whimper at being so close to the Togruta's tits and a groan as Luminara took her tongue and tauntingly trailed it from his ball sack from behind, hissing from the snippets of pain when she bit him. He quickly began to kiss and lick as much as he could while Shaak Ti let out a moan as he nipped at her flesh.

Luminara meanwhile ceased her lustful tongue lapping on his balls, placing her hands on his firm yet bubbly butt and spreading his cheeks, plunging her tongue deep inside him. Iros lost his breath from the sudden blissful pleasure heating throughout his body, quickly panting before his lost consciousness. The expression of shock, surprise and pleasure amused the Togruta to no end, placing a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

"How's it feel to be on the receiving end? To be the apprentice of the masters?" teased Shaak Ti, her tongue slowly tasting every inch of his face. She loved his scent, his body, his honey colored eyes, everything she loved and worshiped. When they were younglings and Padawans, he was quiet and shy. Completely the opposite of what he was now, the strong dominant who knew how to achieve his pleasures. And Shaak Ti and Luminara were all to willing to accompany his desires. Her heart quickened when she caressed his cheek tenderly, her eyes softening with delicate support.

He had been by them since the beginning, ordinarily it would be a sign of a strong friendship, which it was still to this day. Upon meditating in the long days to this moment, there was a connection between the three of them. A lifeline, probably the closest she could identified it as.

She loved him. Luminara love him. He loved them. All that mattered was this moment, the thrill of touch and sensual delights; to be open not only in body, but in mind and soul too, to experience the blissfulness of enlightenment that would arrive very soon…

The Mirialan grinned as she took one of her hands and slowly approached Shaak Ti's lower lips before she inserted a finger into the Togruta's tight canal.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and began to moan and gasp as Luminara began to pump her fingers into her pussy while she continued to lavish Iros' asshole with her tongue. Iros on the other hand was in a state of bliss as he managed to move his head enough to latch his mouth around one of the Togruta's nipples and began to hungrily suck on them.

For several minutes the three remained in this position, Iros having his ass and balls worshiped by Luminara who was also busy fingering Shaak Ti who was also occupied by the Jedi Knight assaulting her chest with his mouth. The room was filled with a combination of Luminara's lewd actions and occasional gags when she took Iros in entirely and moans from Shaak Ti when the Mirialan would take brief pauses in giving Iros his pleasure and trail her tongue up and down Shaak Ti's dripping pussy.

It was when Luminara returned to sucking Iros off that she felt his balls tightening and he began to try and thrust in desperation, indicating he was about to cum. She grinned as she entrapped his flesh saber in her mouth and began to lick and sack as hard as she could while her hands fondled and squeezed his ball sack until-

"Mmmm…" the Mirialan moaned as Iros began to shoot his load into her mouth.

After several moments, she pulled off Iros' cock and slowly made her way in front of Shaak Ti where she proceeded to grab the Togruta's face and bring her into a searing kiss as she leaked some of the Knight's seed into her mouth. Shaak Ti moaned at the taste of Iros' cum in Luminara's mouth and wrapped her arms around the Mirialan to help deepen the kiss. After several minutes of the two exchanging the Knight's cum into the other's mouth they pulled back with a trail of saliva mixed with some cum connecting their lips.

"By the Force, this far more relaxing than meditation," Luminara said with a grin before she looked down to see that Iros was looking at them both with hunger in his eyes.

Shaak Ti saw this and giggled as Iros watched Luminara lie down on her back and the Togruta climb on top of her, their breasts pressing into each other.

"I don't know Luminara, I feel quite a disturbance in the Force within our friend," Shaak Ti said as she planted a kiss on Luminara's lips.

Iros growled as he crawled up behind them and aligned his cock with Luminara's pussy first. "And a powerful disturbance it is, it's like a million voices crying out at once only for the cries to continue."

The Mirialan's teasing smirk laid dominant before she let out a surprised gasp as Iros thrusted into her in one fluid motion. "Oh Force…"

Shaak Ti chuckled before she began to kiss Luminara with renewed passion as the Jedi Knight ran his hands over her back and rear and thrusted into Luminara with enough force to start shaking the bed and cause both female Jedi's already sensitive nipples to rub against each other, further stimulating them.

Iros ran his hands up and down Shaak Ti's sides and back before giving her rear a gentle smack, causing the woman to moan in her kiss with Luminara. The Knight grinned at this and began to smack each cheek as he began to thrust harder and harder into the Mirialan. Both women moaned and gasped at Iros' actions as they ran their own hands over each other's bodies.

The Knight thrusted several more times into Luminara before he suddenly pulled out and without warning slammed right into Shaak Ti's pussy, causing her to let out a lustful scream as he began to hammer into her body like a half-starved Rancor.

She giggled as she propped herself up and looked over her shoulder at Iros while Luminara leaned down and began to suck on her breasts as Iros leaned down and began to openly make out with Shaak Ti, their tongues invading the other's mouth and detailing every inch of it before they both pulled back and moaned as the Mirialan had bit down on Shaak Ti's tit with her mouth while one of her hands gripped Iros' balls that were slamming into her sensitive clit and the other squeezed between Luminara and Shaak Ti's sweat covered bodies and began to vigorously rub the Jedi's clit, stimulating it with small amounts of the Force gathered in her finger tips.

Iros gave the Togruta's pussy several hard more thrusts before he pulled out and returned it to Luminara's eager sex and began to slowly and deeply thrust into the jade Mirialan's snatch and was just starting to set a good pace for both him and the two beauties below him.

 **-Grandmaster-**

Dressing himself in his black robe, his bare chest exposing his sculpted physique, Iros watched with keen passion as his lovers rubbed against the other, their tongues bathing their bodies to clean up the sweat and cum that drenched their skin. The moans of sensual delights were more beautiful than the melodies of the Cathedral of Winds.

Daring his eyes to move away from the heavenly display before him, Iros returned to the Holocron he had created years ago. His thoughts, dreams, beliefs and hopes were recorded in this Holocron, dreams that he would one day make into a reality.

The soft padding of bare feet crossed his floor and caressed his own feet as the alien beauties sat on either side of his lap, their robes poorly hiding their nude forms. The warm press of their bodies wrapping around him for a hug made him feel good, made him feel wanted.

The Jedi sat in silence, letting the moment speak for them. Their intimate moments were better left unsaid, for fear of ruining this atmosphere that was created. Inhaling deeply, Iros reached for the Holocron through the Force, the object obeying his will as it floated to him.

"You've been working on the Holocron for years Iros, have you finished building a new code?" Shaak Ti inquired. Iros had only told two other people of his plans: herself and Luminara. She knew Dooku would be a willing participant if the opportunity presented itself, yet she knew of Dooku's prestige nature; only deciding if the path would ensure victory.

The honey colored eyes of the Knight unwavered from the device, nodding to his lover's question. "Yes, it is done. You remember why I started this?"

"To answer the questions the Jedi can't," Luminara answered.

Iros nodded again. "We know the Force has inherent Light and Dark sides to it, the ways of the Jedi and Sith. I recognized however that these aspects cannot be separated without consequences. If the Dark side and Sith gain dominance, life would become self-destructive and be extinguished. However, if the Light side and Jedi continue to follow the quest for peace, the galaxy continues to fall to lethargy, apathy, and eventually fade and die. The Battle of Galidraan and the Yinchorri Crisis have demonstrated the Jedi's lack of ability and foresight in the galaxy."

"You suggest a type of balance then," Shaak Ti observed.

"Both the Light and Dark sides are a part of the Force, and all aspects of the Force must be studied and respected," said Iros, thumbling the Holocron above his fingers. Opening the Holocron, a recording of the Jedi Knight's voice called to the Jedi present:

 _ **Flowing through all, there is balance**_

 _ **There is no peace without a passion to create**_

 _ **There is no passion without peace to guide**_

 _ **Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act**_

 _ **Power blinds without the serenity to see**_

 _ **There is freedom in life**_

 _ **There is purpose in death**_

 _ **The Force is all things and I am the Force**_

"I'm still trying to understand what half this means," joked Iros, leaning forward in his seat, forcing his lovers to get off his lap. "But the answer is here somewhere."

"How do you think the Council will react to this?" Luminara inquired. "It's quite a bold claim to make that the entire Order undergo a massive change."

"It's not the first time the Jedi Order have changed their ways," Shaak Ti said. "My master told me that before in the Old Republic that the Jedi were able to have relationships, friends, family, love and the restrictions within the Order were lax."

"Up until the Great Sith War," Iros finished. "And the Mandalorian Wars. I'm hoping that using the Order's greatest failures will give me the greatest victory."

"You need to rest," urged Luminara. The Jedi Knight could hear the worry tone and saw the concern in her eyes as she kissed him goodnight. Iros laid his hand upon hers, grasping it firmly for protection.

The Togruta gazed at Iros for a moment, the Jedi Knight knowing what she was doing. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Always," Shaak Ti smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek. "For you've been in my life for so long, I can't bear to imagine you not in it." Intertwining his hand with hers, Iros kissed it lovingly and inhaled her sweet scent as he did.

 **-Grandmaster-**

 **Jedi Council**

"Much thought, I have given," Grandmaster Yoda spoke to his fellow Jedi members, his elderly voice highlighting the numerous centuries of wisdom. "Earlier this morning, spoke to Dooku's apprentice, I had. A grave secret he has told me: forming a romantic attachment to not only one Jedi, but two."

"Then he must be placed before us in a trial," Mace Windu declared. "We do not take lightly the Code being broken."

"Agree with you, I would," Yoda said, reaching into his robe he pulled a Holocron for the Council to see. "Iros Skye offered this to me, any further, wanting me to show the Council his truth before we went."

The Holocron began to glow lightly as the Grandmaster levitated the organic crystal-lattice device to the center of the room.

 _ **Flowing through all, there is balance**_

 _We know the Force has inherent Light and Dark sides to it, the ways of the Jedi and Sith. I recognized however that these aspects cannot be separated without consequences. If the Dark side and Sith gain dominance, life would become self-destructive and be extinguished. However, if the Light side and Jedi continue to follow the quest for peace, the galaxy continues to fall to lethargy, apathy, and eventually fade and die. The Battle of Galidraan and the Yinchorri Crisis have demonstrated the Jedi's lack of ability and foresight in the galaxy._

 _ **There is no peace without a passion to create/There is no passion without peace to guide**_

 _Passion is an integral part of life. Without it, what was to stop one from simply meditating on the mysteries of the Force until one's body atrophied? Yet, inner peace was needed to focus one's passions constructively and purposefully, rather than indiscriminate training, artifact hunting, or simple destruction with no ultimate goal. Passion without peace was simple madness. Peace without passion was apathy._

 _ **Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act/Power blinds without the serenity to see**_

 _Finding truth, promoting peace and understanding, these were noble pursuits, but without using the found truths to enact change or improvements in and around oneself, having the knowledge was meaningless. In the same way, power with no purpose beyond increasing itself held no greater meaning._

 _ **There is freedom in life/There is purpose in death**_

 _In order for life to exist, there must be chaos and order at an equal level. This principle should guide our actions. Sometimes laws needed to be broken and sometimes chaos must be brought to order, however neither should be ended permanently. The push and pull between the two kept the galaxy alive, re-growing and changing and improving itself. Life is Change._

 _ **The Force is all things and I am the Force**_

 _Light and Dark, good and evil, life and death, action and inaction and reaction, peace and war, the Force encompassed all aspects of the galaxy. I know that to truly be guardians of Life, one could not choose. Life could not be denied its emotions, death had its place, and rejecting or focusing on a few aspects while ignoring others was simply denying reality and oneself. Becoming a complete being and guardian of the Force demanded embracing it all._

The Council listened tentatively to the message of the now controversial Jedi, waiting patiently until the message was completed.

"What does Iros Skye want us to do?" Ki-Adi Mundi voiced his thoughts aloud. "Simply drop our ways and traditions for him to continue his selfish pursuits?"

"I'm inclined to agree Master Mundi, however I am curious on how his thought process came to be," Windu stated, resting his chin over folded hands. "I doubt this was a sudden change for him, especially given who his master is."

"Dooku has a hand to play, you believe?" Yoda chortled.

The Master of the Order resisted a tiny flicker of smile. "I'm suggesting that Dooku has been a political idealists for many years now, and I believe the aftermath of the Battle of Galidraan may be affecting them."

"We should not be so callous to their cause if that is the case," the Quermian Jedi Master Yarael Pook spoke. "Wars and battles are a dangerous place for not only the body, also the mind and soul. The body can recover quite easily, however scars can run deeper than the eye can see." Like the ideal Jedi would dictate, Yarael Poof was a compassionate individual and a peaceful man, if not mischievous in some fashion. "There is some of truth of interest to the Knight's words, he has been raised by the one of the best Jedi in our Order's history, perhaps that may shed some light."

"Shed light upon what is the question," Plo Koon observed. "The Jedi are beacons of hope across the galaxy, if we begin to undergo another change like we have in the past, that would be called into question by those in the Senate and be seen as weakness to the criminal underworld."

"The words of the Senate have no bearings here," Windu affirmed. "But it will be met with some form of uprising, I agree."

"To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline," Oppo Rancisis said. "We must not let go of our most ancient traditions for the sake of one Jedi's failure."

"Before us, Iros Skye should speak, us hear his actual words in person, let," Yoda declared after listening to his fellow Jedi.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **So not too much to say here, essentially this story is a spiritual counterpart to my other story One Sith (Darth Deus)… maybe you'll see a cameo of said Sith Lord…**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Father

Abeloth

Son

Daughter

World Razor ( _Destroyed 100 stars and 1,000 planets as according to the Rakata ruins and the Failsafe; the full power of the Infinite Empire was needed to defeat it_ )

Luke Skywalker ( _Grandmaster; capable of harming Abeloth with his Force blasts_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+ level:**

Luke Skywalker ( _Dark Empire era_ )

Darth Sidious ( _When Sidious completed his training by killing his master Darth Plagueis, the balance of the Force across the entire galaxy shifted irrevocably, tilting almost completely to the Dark Side. As a side effect of this, a tremor in the Force spread with Sidious as its epicenter, shaking the planet he stood to its core, causing the stars themselves to shake and flare, and constellations to align in new configurations which defied their orbits_ )

Yoda ( _contained Sidious' lighting for a few seconds_ )

Mace Windu ( _with the continued use of Vaapad against his fight with Sidious in ROTS_ )

Darth Plageuis (S _everely altered Naboo's climate just by briefly visiting the planet. Per tenants of the Rule of Two, he should at least be comparable to TPM Darth Sidious before his death and has knowledge of the abilities of previous Sith Elites like Exar Kun and Emperor Vitiate_ )

Valkorion ( _after the ritual on Ziost_ )

Hero of Tython

Arcann

Revan

Vaylin

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Iros Skye

Naga Sadow ( _with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic_ )

Count Dooku

Mace Windu ( _Normally_ )

 **Planet to Planet+ level:**

Thexan ( _Was considered a bit higher than Arcann himself before his death_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _Potentially if he absorbs enough Force power from said planet, but constant hunger staves off from full use of his power_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+ level:**

Galen Marek/Starkiller ( _Comparable to Darth Vader; previously Continent level_ )

Darth Vader ( _His training as a Sith Lord has noticeably increased his power from his previous peak as Anakin Skywalker; previously Continent level_ )

Darth Bane

Darth Nihilus ( _Razed the surface of Katarr and killed all life on the planet sans Visas Marr; Force Drain_ )

Darth Malak

Count Dooku ( _One of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever produced, even before his powers became enhanced by becoming a Sith Lord_ )

Darth Maul ( _Appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir_ )

Anakin Skywalker ( _Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith_ )

Obi-Wan Kenobi ( _Telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power_ )

Ki-Adi Mundi ( _He's a member of the Jedi Council, so he should be comparable to Obi-Wan Kenobi_ )

Meetra Surik ( _Managed to defeat Darth Traya_ )

Shaak Ti ( _Same as Ki-Adi Mundi_ )

Aayla Secura ( _Same as Ki-Adi Mundi_ )

Plo Koon ( _Same as Ki-Adi Mundi_ )

Kreia/Darth Traya

 **Country to Country+ level:**

Ajunta Pall

Satele Shan (Is a peer of Darth Malgus)

Darth Malgus

Darth Sion (Small Country)

Bastila Shan (Small Country)

 **Island to Island+ level:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee


End file.
